People Are Strange
by Scruffy-Nerf-Hearder
Summary: Marion "Mouse" Bishop has been with the BPRD since she was twelve; she's been an active agent since she was eighteen, she's friends with Hellboy, she's close with Liz, and she and Abe have a special bond, but nothing could prepare her for finding out the one thing the BPRD could never tell her. The truth about herself. Abe/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey y'all, Scruffy here. I'm taking a little hiaus from my Walking Dead stories to bing you this, my new Hellboy story! I hope you like it! It's going to be Abe/OC because I love him, and I suppose if you're reading you do too! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. Just Mouse.** _

* * *

"Hey Red, time for dinner!" the door opened and the tall red, muscled figure of Hellboy looked over at the door with a slight grin.

"It's about damn time." He grumbled as he sat down at his table. The handler started to put large bowls of food in front of him making Hellboy lean forward and sniff one of the bowls curiously.

"Eat up; you've got some steaks coming."

"Mm, Steak." The large red giant grinned.

"Hey Red…"

"Yeah?" he looked up with a mouthful of food.

"The TV's aren't on." Red looked over at the multiple TV's that were always on, before they all turned on quickly.

"God Dammit Mouse." The handler sighed, making Hellboy grin, before his skin lightened, and he shrunk down. In his place, rather than the huge giant they had all grown to know was a young girl with brown curly hair, a heart shaped face and large amber eyes. She was dwarfed in Hellboy's clothes, but she grinned widely as the agent spoke into his handset, shouting that H.B. had gotten out. All of a sudden the walkie talkie stopped working, the lights and the TV's all flickering. "Mouse, let go." He turned around, Mouse had her eyes closed though, concentrating. Her hands were over her ears making him realize what she was doing. "MOUSE!" he shouted ripping her hands from her ears. Light bulbs around them started to burst, one of the TV's short circuited followed by others before Mouse collapsed into the Agent's arms.

* * *

When Mouse woke up she was in her own room, in her own bed, wearing her own clothes. That wasn't the first thing she noticed though, the first thing she noticed was the overwhelming nausea. She leaned over the side of the bed and coughed before emptying the contents of her stomach. A moment later she felt a pair of cool, textured fingers pull her hair from her neck.

"You know what happens when you use too many of your abilities at once." The person sighed and she nodded before vomiting again.

"I know Abe…" she mumbled. "But Red, he was so pathetic." She sighed and looked at Abe. The man in front of her may have shocked some, but to Mouse, he was merely a reminder of what she was. His sleek, smooth blue skin offset by black stripes seemed so vibrant to her this morning, his gills were covered in the breathing apparatus he wore sometimes making her realize he had been with her for far longer than she had assumed. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"It was close to twelve hours this time." He replied. "I fear if you keep pushing yourself like this, you could put yourself into a coma."

"Did you stay with me the entire time?" she asked and he sighed, she had ignored the coma part, as usual.

"I did." He replied and she smiled before touching his arm briefly. "How do you feel?" he asked and she sighed as he let go of her hair.

"My head is killing me, and I'm so hungry." She complained. "I could eat a horse." To some that might have been a cute metaphor, but Abe knew better, when Mouse used her powers, she was extremely hungry afterwards, but when she used more of them closer together like she had done last night, well, most of the people had learned to stay out of her way.

"Your breakfast is on the table." Abe nodded to the table making her gasp happily and jump out of bed. She ran over to her table and stared at the feast in front of her before she hungrily began to dig in. It amused most of the men there, knowing the girl everyone affectionately called Mouse had an appetite comparable to H.B.'s, but Abe found it fascinating the way her body required more fuel than most humans to be able to do what it was she did.

"You're staring." She called over and Abe looked away quickly. "What's up?"

"Just thinking." He replied. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"My head is still killing me." She replied.

"That's a reminder not to use your powers so close together." He chastised her. "Now if you won't be needing anything else, I'm going back to the library."

"I'll come turn pages for you when I've cleaned myself up."

"Perhaps you should visit Red first." He offered.

"Please," she sighed. "Like anyone is going to let me get close to him after last night." She chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way." He shook his head before walking away leaving Mouse there to finish her food.

* * *

"Good morning Gloria." Agent Clay nodded to the figure of Gloria Jean, one of the nurses assigned to work with Hellboy.

"Be a better morning if I wasn't called in so damn early." She sighed and he chuckled.

"They call ya in to take a look at Red?"

"Word is he got out last night." She replied.

"Yeah, with a little help from that little shit Mouse."

"Wonder why she keeps helping him."

"Oh, who the hell knows." He sighed as he unlocked the door. "Maybe she's in love with him."

"Now wouldn't that be a sight?" Gloria laughed. "Though, with her… Abilities, well, who knows." She shrugged. "Be sure to shut the door after me."

"Whatever you say Mouse." Clay replied as he shut the door making "Gloria" look at him in surprise.

"Hey," Mouse called as she walked into the room, having changed back to her normal appearance. "How was the freedom?"

"Not very free if you ask me." Red replied from where he was working on one of the TV's Mouse had blown up. "What's all this Mouse, I ask you to just keep an eye on things, you had to go blow up my TV?"

"It's not my fault you still have a TV with tubes, who the hell still uses Tubes?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"What the hell you goin' shuttin' down communication right after swappin skins?!" Red shouted at her making her jump. "You're god damn lucky Abe was there ta keep ya safe, I woulda strangled you if he hadn't stayed with you!" he shouted, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't hurt yourself over me squirt." He muttered as she hugged him tightly.

"No promises Red." She chuckled.

"Come on, help me put this stuff back together."

"Nah, I promised Abe I'd turn pages for him." She shook her head.

"Uh huh, you and Blue turnin' some pages?" he gave a suggestive wink making her roll her eyes.

"That doesn't even make sense." She pointed out as she walked to the door. "Hey, how was Liz?"

"She sends her love." Red replied and she nodded before knocking on the door. She slipped out of the room leaving Red to clean up the mess she had made. Not the first time she had overdone it and it probably wouldn't be the last.

* * *

When Mouse walked into the library she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, boots, and a black button down shirt. Her hair had been tied into a loose bun and she was wearing her glasses, something she only did when she was around Abe. She walked to the books and turned the pages for him before placing two thousand year eggs into the mechanism they had made for giving him his snack without him having to get out.

"Thank you Marion." He nodded to her making her wince.

"Must you call me that?" she asked and he chuckled lightly as he took one of the eggs floating in the water.

"Why the aversion to your given name?"

"It makes me feel like I'm being chastised." She answered truthfully as she sat on the chair near the tank with a bowl of trail mix. She picked up the book she had been reading and opened it before finding her last page.

"What book are you reading?" he asked.

"Jane Eyre." She replied as she picked up where she had left off. "Let me know when you need the pages turned." About five minutes later Mouse got up from her seat and turned the pages.

"Thank you." Abe said gently and she nodded before sitting down again.

It was at that moment the door opened and in walked the familiar father figure to all of the agents making Mouse smile widely. "Professor!" she jumped up and ran to the old man, hugging him tightly. He chuckled as he caught the young woman, before letting her go.

"I hear you've been getting everyone into a little trouble young lady." He looked at her sternly and she blushed.

"I plead the fifth?" she asked and he sighed.

"Hello Abraham." He greeted Abe who was watching the two.

"Hello Professor." Abe nodded to him.

"Need me to turn some pages?" he asked as he walked to the books.

"Thank you sir." Abe then looked at Mouse. "Marion has been doing a good job of it while you were away." He mentioned and Mouse sighed.

"Oh Abe, you know she hates it when you call her Marion." The Professor laughed, before looking at Mouse. "I brought you a present." He told her making her eyes sparkle. Abe watched the two, the way the man seemed to be almost a grandfather figure to her, while she undoubtedly looked up to Hellboy, almost as if he was a brother, or even father figure sometimes, but with her past, it wasn't a surprise that she would latch onto those who finally accepted her for who she was.

"Oh Professor, it's lovely." She sighed as she held the jade necklace up to the light. "Help me put it on." She requested as Abe went to the top of the tank and climbed out. He walked down the stairs after drying himself off and watched as the Professor tied the necklace for her.

"It once belonged to the greatest Geisha in Japan." The Professor was telling her as he finished tying it.

"What do you think?" she turned around smiling at the two.

"You wear it beautifully." Abe told her sincerely making her blush lightly, but the grin never fading from her face.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you two." The Professor mentioned while Mouse looked at herself in the reflection of Abe's tank.

"Of course Professor." Abe looked at him.

"I've decided that Hellboy should have a new liaison."

"Why?" Mouse asked looking at him.

"I'm very old my dear." He chuckled.

"Well so is Abe, but you don't see him looking for a replacement." She nodded to Abe.

"Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry Abe." She smiled at him.

"Even so my dear, I unlike Abe, will not last forever." He shook his head.

"That has not yet been proven." Abe pointed out.

"Regardless," the professor shook his head. "There must be someone around for my son when I am no longer here."

"What about me?" Mouse asked cheerfully.

"Perhaps someone a little more tied to the agency." The Professor shook his head.

"Oh very well." She sighed. "Abe you win." She joked.

"When is the new agent coming?" Abe asked as the Professor held up a big stack of files.

"Tomorrow." He replied. Mouse stared at the files for a moment before stepping forward and pulling one from near the bottom of the pile.

"Agent Meyers." She read the file before flipping it open.

"Very good. I see you've been practicing." The Professor smiled.

"Mostly with Red, but Abe helps me too." She nodded. "It's harder when you can hear someone reading your mind."

"I did apologize for that." Abe pointed out and she nodded as she read the file before passing it to Abe.

"He's young." She mentioned.

"It will give him more time with my son." The Professor pointed out and she nodded.

"What if he doesn't like us?" she asked and the Professor smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"That would be an impossibility." He assured her making her smile again.

* * *

_**I hope you like the story so far! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah I know, it's pretty quick for me to upload a new chapter, but I figured, what the hell, I've written it already, why not update quick? Anyways, I hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own original characters.** _

* * *

The next day Agent Clay was standing guard by Hellboy's door when Gloria Jean walked up. "Good morning Agent Clay. Would you mind opening the door?"

"'Fraid I can't do that Mouse." He replied simply.

"I bed your pardon?" she asked with a frown.

"You know I shouldn't have even let you in yesterday." He shook his head.

"Agent Clay, I wasn't here yesterday…"

"Which is what gave you away." He explained.

"Has Mouse been posing as me?" Nurse Gloria asked with a frown.

"Okay kiddo, I'll give you this, you're persistent, but I'll have you know, I saw Gloria this morning and there is no way she was wearing that much eye makeup, it'd make her look too-"

"Hey! Nurse Gloria!" a voice shouted from down the hall. The nurse turned around and then looked at Agent Clay with a dark look as Mouse came walking over to them. "Hey Clay." She punched his shoulder before looking at Gloria. "Hey,so I was wondering, did you ever hear back from Manning about my day pass?" She asked hopefully.

"Manning says you can have the night off." Gloria nodded. "Be ready in about half an hour and I'll take you out."

"Thanks!" she smiled, before looking at her watch. "Whoops, I'd better go, we're getting a new agent today." She reminded them before walking towards the Professor's library.

"So, what was that about my eye makeup?" Nurse Gloria looked at Agent Clay who swallowed.

* * *

When Mouse got to the library she turned the pages for Abe quickly. "Thank you Marion." He thanked her.

"No problem Abe." She replied as she walked through the study, pulling her hair out of the bun she kept it in.

"Marion…" he followed after her uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"Just… Greeting the new Agent." She smiled before looking at her watch. "He's late."

"I know, but, are you sure that's wise, so soon after your last episode?"

"I feel fine." Her voice started to change to that of the Professor's voice.

"Marion, it's not a good-" they both grew silent as they heard a new voice.

"Don't spoil this." She whispered before completely transforming.

"**Mouse!**" Abe sighed impatiently but kept his mouth shut as the door to the library opened.

"_Hello?_" an unfamiliar voice called into the library.

"Turn the pages please," Abe requested. "If you don't mind." The young man stepped up to the tank, frowning as he peered into the water, before Abe swam up to the glass. "Please, the pages." He gestured to his books.

"You heard him, turn the pages." Mouse stepped out from the bookshelf she had ducked behind, completely transformed into the professor.

"These?" the young agent asked. "He's reading these?"

"Well he's surely not reading those." The "Professor pointed his thumb behind him at the shelves. "Hmm…" he walked in a circle around the new agent, squinting. "I think he'll be a perfect sacrifice. Don't you Abe?"

"A- A _sacrifice_?" the young agent stuttered.

"Sure, you know why you're here don't you?"

"I-I was transferred from Quantico."

"As a sacrifice. Someone's got to keep the fish man calm."

"You're sacrificing me to him!?" he pointed to Abe.

"I hope you can swim. He liked the chase." Abe rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"_Mouse, that's enough._" Agent Meyers looked around wildly, the voice sounded just like the one of the man in front of him, but he hadn't spoken. When he looked back at the man in front of him, there was only a girl a little shorter than him with wildly curly brown hair, grinning widely. "I do apologize for her, she has a sick sense of humor." The real professor came into the library.

"A-And him?" he nodded to Abe.

"I don't see staying silent as lying." Abe told the new agent and the Professor.

"No, but it does encourage her." The professor pointed out as he turned the pages for Abe.

"So, he's reading those?" Agent Meyers asked.

"Four books at once every day. As long as I'm there to turn the pages. My name is Broom, Professor Trevor Broom." He shook the new Agent's hand.

"Sir I'm John-"

"John T. Meyers, Kansas City '76, T stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother," Mouse smiled at Abe who held his hand pressed to the glass, looking down in concentration. "Scar on your chin happened when you were 10. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade away." He touched the scar lightly before looking at Dr. Broom.

"How did it-"

"_He._" Mouse quickly corrected him.

"I- I'm sorry?" Agent Meyers looked at her.

"He's not an It." She snapped and Professor Bloom shushed Mouse quickly.

"Mouse is right though." He chuckled looking at Agent Meyers. "He, not it. Abraham Sapien," he walked towards the tank. "Discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's founding hospital Washington. His name was taken from this little inscription taken from the side of his tank." He tapped the framed inscription. "Icthico Sapiens April 16, 1864." He opened the mechanism they used to pass Abraham his favorite snack. "Pop quiz Mouse; April 16, 1864."

"The day Abraham Lincoln died." She replied as she opened the lid to the Thousand Year eggs.

"Very good my dear. You've been studying." Mouse smiled proudly.

"Ugh." Meyers covered his nose at the sulfuric smell the eggs let off.

"Rotten Eggs," Professor explained with a smile. "Delicacy."

"And Abe's favorite, right Abe?" Mouse looked at him as he caught one of the eggs.

"They are a nice snack." He agreed.

"How does he know so much about me?" Meyers asked staring at Abe like he was an attraction at Sea World.

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe," he chuckled lightly as he turned Abe's pages for him. "Unique, that's a word you'll hear frequently around here."

"And her, she turns into other people?" he pointed to Mouse who was watching the new agent from her chair, smiling, though exhausted.

"Among other things,_ yes._" The Professor nodded.

"Sir, where am I, exactly?" he followed the professor.

"As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription; "_In the absence of light, darkness prevails_"." The professor looked at Agent Meyers. "There are things that go bump in the night, Agent Meyers- Make no mistake about that- And we are the ones who bump back."

"Did you pick up anything from him?" Abe asked as the two men walked out of the room.

"Recently broke up from his girlfriend, used to be a smoker, and he has a cat." She replied and Abe nodded.

"Very good." He nodded proudly as she pulled a bowl of popcorn out from under the coffee table. "Did you put that there?"

"This morning." She nodded as she started to wolf down the popcorn. "You called me Mouse earlier." She mentioned as she took a bit of popcorn.

"I was trying to get your attention."

"You never call me Mouse." She replied and he chuckled.

"You insist on it daily." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but you never _do_ it." She pointed out.

"Did you talk to Nurse Gloria about your day pass?" Abe asked changing the subject and she nodded.

"I'm leaving in half an hour." She grinned.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve a night out."

"And it's Halloween." She added, before thinking for a moment. "Which means everyone will be in costume. Abe, you could come with me!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh I- I don't think I could." Abe shook his head.

"But Abe, we could just say you were wearing Special FX makeup or something." She pleaded.

"Maybe next year." He offered halfheartedly and she nodded.

"Right, of course." She agreed. "Next year."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. "Do you have plans with Nurse Gloria?"

"No, she's going to her kids Halloween recital, I'm going to the Halloween store and then I'm going to find a party or something." She told him, before looking at her watch. "Oh, I'd better go." She jumped up and walked to the door before running back to the tank. She pressed her lips against it quickly before turning and running out. "Happy Halloween!" she called over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

"So, where do you want me to drop you?" Nurse Gloria asked as she and Mouse drove away from the compound.

"There's a Halloween store in town, will you drop me there?" Mouse asked and Gloria nodded.

"Any idea what you're going to go as?"

"I don't know yet." She shrugged.

"Well if you decide you've had enough of the party scene, come to the kid's recital. There's going to be a mini carnival afterwards." Gloria offered.

"Sounds fun, maybe I'll stop by." Mouse agreed before Gloria pulled up outside of the Halloween store.

"Have fun honey! Stay safe!"

"Give the kids a hug for me." Mouse grinned before closing the door. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and looked at the costume store before walking in.

Mouse looked around, it was jam packed with parents and kids getting last minute costumes. "Can I help you?" a boy of about twenty two approached Mouse who shrugged.

"I'm looking for a costume." She told him.

"Well our adult costumes are over here," he led her to an area of the store full of slutty versions of everything.

"Well, I'm looking for something a little less…. Revealing." She explained and he nodded.

"There's a rack over there." He shrugged and pointed to a rack of costumes that had a little more fabric. Mouse looked through them before finding one and going to the dressing room. She undressed and then pulled on the dress; it was a white shirt under a red corset that laced up the front. There was a shin length red skirt, and a red cloak. She laced the corset and tied it carefully before walking out of the dressing room. The boy's eyebrows rose in surprise making her smile shyly.

"I think I need a basket." She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, one, uh, one second." He nodded before going elsewhere in the store. When he returned it was with a basket. She was looking in the mirror with a slight frown. "You look great." He assured her quickly and she smiled at him.

"Oh thanks." She said dismissively. "I was just thinking how I wish the dress was a little more… Poofy." She shrugged.

"I'll be right back." He left again and returned this time with a petticoat. She gasped and took it from him and dropped it onto the floor before taking his arm to help her step into it.

"This is Awesome!" she grinned.

"So, um, you got a Halloween party to go?" he asked as she bent over and took the petticoat and pulled it up. She carefully slipped it on under her dress and then looked in the mirror, smiling happily.

"Hm? Oh no." she shook her head. "I just got tonight off of work, and I figured, what's the point of having Halloween off If you're not even going to dress up?" she grinned.

"That's true." He nodded. "So, um, if you don't have any plans I uh, I heard the carnival is letting people who have costumes in for free." He shrugged shyly.

"Awesome!" she grinned. "Thanks for telling me!"

"Well I mean, I was thinking we could go." He shrugged. "You know, together?"

"Oh!" Mouse laughed and then nodded. "Yeah, sure, when do you get off?"

"In about twenty minutes." He smiled.

"Cool, I'm going to pay for these, and then I'm going to run into the book store next door, come find me when you're finished here, okay?" she asked and he nodded with a wide grin. "What's your name?"

"Owen." He told her quickly.

"Good to know ya Owen, I'm Mouse." She told him.

Twenty minutes later Mouse was in the book store looking through old books when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and laughed seeing a large wolf mask staring back at her.

"Oh I get it!" she grinned. "You're the big bad wolf."

"That's right." Owen pulled the mask off with a grin. "What have you got there?" he looked at the book she was holding. "_Nos, Book of the Resurrection_?" he read the title before looking at Mouse with a slight frown.

"It's for a friend." She stated quickly and he nodded slowly.

"What else?" he picked up the other books she was holding. "_Rosicrucian Manifestos_, _Secretum Secretorum_, and _Journeys to the Underworld_?" he looked back at her. "For the friend?" he asked.

"I'm surprised at their occult section, it's really well stocked."

"You know this is an occult bookstore?" he asked as they walked to the register.

"Oohhh, that makes sense." She nodded. "Yeah."

"Why is your friend so interested in the occult?"

"It's… Part of our job." She nodded.

"What do you do?" he asked as she handed her credit card over to the sales woman.

"Ask me later, okay?" she asked with a grin.

The two of them left, walking to the carnival together. The books had been put into Mouse's basket along with her purse and her clothes, and the top of the basket was closed, making her feel a little more secure about it. When they got to the carnival he quickly bought some tickets for rides, and she went to the snack stand, grinning widely. "What can I get you ma'am?" the bored teenage girl asked.

"I'll have three caramel popcorn balls, a candy apple, a foot long hot dog, and some jalapeño nachos." She ordered thoughtfully. "Oh, and a large cherry coke."

"Wow." She turned around and smiled semi bashfully at Owen. "Hungry?"

"I don't really get to eat like this at home." She grinned. When all of her food cam Owen helped her carry it to a table and the two sat and talked while she ate her hot dog and nachos first. He shared the nachos with her, before coughing lightly.

"Do you ,mind?" he gestured to the cherry coke and she shook her head. He took a sip before he put it down. The two of them decided to go on the Ferris Wheel, and after waiting in a quick line were sitting in their compartment. "This view is really pretty." He commented as they went into the air. He took the opportunity to put his arm up along the back of the ride.

"It's nice to be outside." She agreed.

"I'm really happy you came with me tonight." Owen looked at her and she smiled lightly. "would it be too forward of me to-" he leaned forward to kiss her, but found himself giving her hand a very passionate kiss. "Oh, um…"

"Look, you're a nice guy." Mouse said honestly as she looked at him.

"I'm sensing a but here." He chuckled as the ride went for another round.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But it's not you-"

"It's not you it's me?" he asked and she sighed.

"I wish this was easier." She told him. "Could we just- Could we just settle for friends?" she asked with a small smile.

"Wow, I almost wish I had let you finish the it's not you, it's me." He sighed and she shook her head.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just-"

"Is there someone else?" he asked.

"Um... Sort of..." she said hesitantly. "I don't know if I'd call him a boyfriend, but-" she was cut off by a loud roar followed by screams. She looked down at the carnival to see a large demonic looking being running towards the crowd. As the ride started to circle again Mouse stood up and placed her foot on the seats.

"Mouse, what are you-"

"My job!" she shouted as they got to the loading area. She jumped off of the ride, and rolled on the metal catwalk before catching herself. Without another look to Owen she ran off the ride, and towards the monster, reaching into her basket and coming back with the gun she kept in her purse. She could see it moving towards the street, and she grabbed onto the merry go round, letting it get her through the crowd easier than she could. She jumped off when she was close to the monster and pointed her gun at it, shooting it twice in the back. It turned looking at her and roared, before it started to run across the street.

"Where'd it go?!" she heard Red shout when he noticed her.

"Across the street." She told him.

"Good, you stay here." He ordered.

"Like hell!" she shouted at him, before running alongside him through the traffic. H.B. grabbed her arm and held her close, stopping her and pulling her along when they could beat the street. All of a sudden they heard a moan and she looked over her shoulder to see Meyers fall onto the street in front of an oncoming car. "Shit!" she swore and H.B. looked behind them to see it. He let go of her and strode over to the car that was coming towards Meyers.

"Red means **_Stop_**!" he shouted before slamming his stone hand down on the hood. Cars screeched to a stop around them as Red did that, flipping the car through the air, but Mouse paid it o attention, choosing to go running after the monster in the subway.

"Sammy you got a leak." Red stated as he walked into the alleyway Mouse was standing in.

"Sammy?" she asked.

"Sammeal." He replied simply and she nodded. "You got your wig in?" he asked and she rolled her eyes before pulling her earwig as she liked to call it out of her purse. She turned it on and popped it into her ear.

"This is Topo joinin' the party." She stated.

"_Marion? What are you doing there?_" Abe asked in surprise. "_I thought tonight was your night off?_"

" I was having a night off at the carnival before big, mean and smelly decided to crash the party. Besides, I can't let you guys have _all_ the fun." She stated making Red laugh.

"Hold tight kid," he grabbed her around the waist, she dropped her basket and held onto Red with two hands as the two of them dropped into the subway.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_Please don't forget to review!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**One more chapter! Just because I love you guys! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my characters. Sadly, Abe is not one of them...** _

* * *

"Waiting for me? Chunk face?" Red asked the large demon who growled before Mouse heard a sound. She looked behind it and saw an oncoming train making her eyes widen in surprise. She looked at Red who was staring at the demon before it turned and ran towards the train.

"What is it-" she gasped as it sliced through the metal conductor's door and pried them open.

"Hey Mouse?" Red asked as he grabbed her.

"Yeah?" she whimpered.

"You a flying rodent?" he asked.

"What?" she asked before he threw her in the air quickly. Mouse shrieked as she flew towards the oncoming train, before going through the doors that the demon had ripped open. People gasped as she fell onto the floor and for the first time in her life Mouse found herself worshiping the floor of the subway, before she got up and drew her gun.

Sammael was racing through the subway, people shrieking and jumping out of the creature's way while Mouse ran after it with her gun. She got to the end of the train and looked out at the creature who fell to the ground, seemingly broken, before she sighed and lowered the gun. "What train is this?" she asked the person closest to her.

"The uh, number forty six." She replied in shock.

"Great." She sighed. "Hey Blue?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Tell Myers I'm on the number forty six." She told him before sitting down.

"We'll have a car meet you there." Abe told her. She sighed and turned to a row of seats, everyone moved away quickly and she sat down with a sigh before looking down at herself. Her costume was covered in dirt and green stuff, as well as demon grime.

"Happy Halloween." She chuckled to the people on the train.

* * *

When she got out of the subway she saw the government cars waiting for her. She wearily walked over to them and got into the back of one of the cars. When the car stopped it was at a museum they had checked out a few months previously. She frowned but got out of the car and followed the agents up the stairs, and into the museum. They walked to a room where they could hear Manning complaining, like he usually did.

Mouse smiled seeing Abe take off his glove and pick up a knife. "Hey Abe." She walked over to him. He looked up at her and for a moment didn't say anything, before he closed his mouth quickly.

"Hello Marion, sorry you had to cut your night off short."

"Oh, I know work never rests." She told him good naturedly. "So what's this?"

"It's a sword taken from one of the culprits here."

"The ones who let Sammy out?" she asked and he chuckled lightly.

"Sammael." He corrected her gently.

"Your guest is six food five, bright red and government funded- hey, fish-stick, don't touch anything." Manning snapped.

"Hey!" Mouse stood up from where she was crouched next to Abe. "Don't call him that!"

"Oh great, I'm supposed to take orders from the Skin-walker now." Manning sighed shaking his head.

"Excuse me," Abe stood up as well. "Call me what you will, but refrain from speaking so vulgarly about Marion."

"What's so vulgar about it? She changes into other people. That's skin-walking." Manning stated as Mouse looked away, shaking her head. Abe put his hand on her shoulder and she turned away from Manning. "Why's she acting like I just kicked a kitten?" Manning asked, before looking at what else Abe was holding. "Why are you still holding that?" he asked.

"I need to touch it to see." Abe explained.

"See what?" Manning asked.

"Past, future. Whatever this object holds."

"Is he serious?" Manning asked.

"Don't worry about fingerprints." Abe mentioned as he put his hand onto the blade. "Never had any." He put his hand over the blade and then gasped. "Professor. They were here."

"Who was here?" Manning asked as he took his obnoxious cigar from his mouth. "Nixon? Houdini? Jimmy Hoffa?"

"Are you capable of shutting your mouth for like two seconds?" Mouse asked looking at him with annoyance.

"Hey, who do you think it is that signed off on your little day pass?" he asked pointing to her. "One more word, _Rat_, and you'll be stuck inside for a year."

"Professor," Mouse looked over at Abe who walked after the Professor suddenly looking very concerned.

"I'm alright!" the Professor insisted.

"You-" Abe stepped closer and put one hand on the Professor's chest and the other on his back. "You are very sick." He breathed.

"I don't want Hellboy to know." The Professor looked at Abe, and then to Mouse who walked over. "Sixty years ago, they tried to destroy the world. They're back. In my lifetime, they're back… To finish the job." Abe let go of him and the Professor moved away from us.

"How bad is it?" Mouse stepped closer to Abe. He looked at her before shaking his head lightly and she sighed softly, before wrapping her arms around his middle. Abe wrapped his arms around Mouse comfortingly and stroked her curly hair softly.

"You two," one of the agents called over and they both looked at him. "Come on, time to go home." Mouse and Abe walked to the garbage truck and sat in the back before Agent Clay ran over with her basket.

"Look what I found." He grinned and Mouse gasped.

"My basket!" she grinned.

"Thank you Agent Clay." Abe stood up and took the basket before handing it to her.

"Buckle up you two; it's going to be a bumpy ride home." The back of the garbage truck closed and they started moving again. Mouse laid her head on Abe's shoulder while the truck moved, he didn't say anything, he just took her hand in his as. When he did he could see everything that had happened that night, from her going to the fair, to this moment in the garbage truck.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Mouse admitted softly and Abe looked at her. "I was just so excited about going out… I don't know, I couldn't concentrate, you know?" she looked up at him without lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Your abilities are still young." Abe told her. "It is nothing to feel badly about." He assured her. She smiled and then shut her eyes, not letting go of his hand.

* * *

_Marion had started to show her psychic abilities at the same time as when she showed her other abilities; when she was about ten. She had known she was adopted, her adopted siblings made sure of that, so when her older sister had made some snide comments about how Muse couldn't hang out with her and her friends until she was older, Marion found herself wishing she was older like Chrissy. As she wished it, she suddenly felt herself start to grow. The first few times were so painful for Mouse, her body growing, it made her shriek with discomfort, making her adopted parents run to the room._

_"Chris, sweetie, why are you in Mary's room?" her mom asked as she stepped into the room. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm not Chris, I'm Mary." Marion looked at her mom with wide eyes. She had changed her body, but she hadn't changed her voice._

_"What the hell are you talkin' like that for girl?" her dad asked. "Get out of here, where is Mary anyways?"_

_"Daddy, I am Mary!" Marion looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I wished I was older and- and that I was like Chrissy." She looked down at herself in horror._

_"Okay, honey, what are you talking about?" her mom asked._

_"Hey mom!" Chrissy shouted from downstairs. "I can't find my keys!"_

_"Oh my god!" her mom vaulted herself away from Marion's bed and stared at her adopted daughter in shock._

_"Mom?" Chrissy walked upstairs and appeared in the doorway. "What's going- Oh holy shit." Chrissy stared at Marion in horror. "But-But-But that's me. That's ME!" she shouted. "How is that me?"_

_"I wished I was like you." Marion looked at Chrissy._

_"Well wish it back!" Chrissy shouted at her making Marion flinch. Marion sat there for a minute and wished she could show her parents what happened, she wished she could turn back into herself, and a moment later, she was looking up at them with big eyes, tear marks rolling down her face as she stared up at her family._

_"I'm hungry." She told them. They stared at her in shock, not knowing what to do, before Dad, the biggest and strongest man Marion had known (Up to meeting H.B. of course) fainted. Chrissy and Mom looked down at him in surprise before looking back at the nine year old girl sitting on the bed, wiping her face off._

_Over the next few weeks things started to change about Marion, she had been told that using her powers was bad, and that she mustn't use them around people, but even so, she found herself doing things more and more often. One night Dad's boss came for dinner and took Dad into his office._

_"I wish I could hear what they were saying." Mom muttered as she put the coffee grounds into the filter. Mouse looked at her mom, before looking at the hallway. She could kind of hear them, if she concentrated harder, she could… Suddenly it was as if she was standing in the room with them, listening to every word they were saying. Daddy was getting a promotion! Marion went to tell Mom, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She tried to speak, and found herself panicking. "Mary, what's wrong? What is it?" Mom asked moving over to Mouse, she winced hearing mom so loud next to her and tried to concentrate on not hearing so much, when she did, suddenly she could see everything perfectly, she could see the eyelash dangling from mom's heavily mascaraed eyelashes, she could see the texture of mom's skin and she could see the small cracks on mom's lips, but she could no longer feel mom's hands holding her tightly. Marion tried to pull away, all she could feel was a dull ache in her head, she tried to stop it, she tried to stop everything, when suddenly the coffee pot exploded, the light bulb in the ceiling exploded, and a crack ran up the kitchen window. Marion could hear Mom, Chrissy and James screaming things before she passed out._

_When Marion woke up it was in a room she didn't recognize. She was dressed funny, in one of those hospital dresses you see on TV. She sat up and looked around, unsure as to what was going on. She remembered what had happened, hearing things, seeing the way she did. She wondered briefly if she could do it again, but stopped when the door opened. "You're awake." The nurse stated. Marion nodded and she looked at the clipboard on the end of her bed. "You gave everyone quite a scare. How do you feel?"_

_"Hungry." The younger girl admitted and the nurse chuckled._

_"I'll go get you some breakfast then." She told her._

_"Where's my mom?" Marion asked and the nurse paused._

_"She'll be along sweetie" the nurse promised her._

_Over the next two years Marion found herself using her abilities when she didn't want to. Every time she did, she was lectured for a long time by mom and dad; they both told her good kids didn't do things like that. They both told her that she must never ever use her abilities, but the more she tried to suppress them, the more they came out at the most inconvenient times. Marion soon found herself listening to heated arguments between her parents, all about her, what they should do, who could help, that sort of thing. Marion would hear the thoughts they were thinking about her when they would be talking to other people, or sitting there quietly. She grew to hate what she was, what she was becoming. It wasn't until she met the Professor that things started to change._

_Her school was at a museum of the arts, all of the kids were walking around, half listening to the teacher, half imagining what it would be like if they walked away from the group and went exploring on their own, while Marion hung around the back, trying to pay attention, while simultaneously trying not to listen to everyone's thoughts. As the class paused at a statue she heard her own thoughts echo back through her head, making her gasp. She looked around; before she picked up the same feeling she had gotten a moment before. Marion found herself walking away from the class, following the feeling as she moved towards a security door. She opened the door and walked through it before she tried to concentrate on the feeling. It took a lot of energy, but when she finally felt it, she ran towards it, through the back room and up a pair of metal stairs before she got to another door. She pressed her ear to the door and shut her eyes, concentrating on listening._

_"There is someone here with extraordinary powers." A man's voice stated._

_"What's he talking about?" another man asked._

_"Abe is picking up on someone like himself." Someone else stated. Marion smiled at the sound of his voice, there was something about him she liked._

_"Well does it have anything to do with the painting?" the second person asked._

_"No, but it might please you to know, she is right outside." The first person stated. Marion gasped and pulled away from the door as it opened, she found herself looking up at an older gentleman in a brown suit with glasses looking down at her with a friendly smile._

_"Hello there." He smiled at her. "Don't be afraid, we will not hurt you." She stared at him for a moment, before he offered his hand. She stared at it for a moment, and then, as if she were understanding what he was offering she put her hand into his. It was murky at first, like swimming through mud, but she could feel a few things about him. He was nice. That was all she needed to know. That he was nice. She followed him into the room, and found herself being stared at by three other… People._

_The first was an older man in a suit, looking very unimpressed, but the other two, they were the ones she was concentrating on. The first was a huge man with red skin, black hair, and huge round circles on his forehead that looked like bone. He had a tail protruding from his trench coat and his hand was large and made of what looked like red stone. The second man was smaller, with blue green skin and black marks; he was wearing what looked like a black wetsuit that had a strange contraption on his neck, as well as goggles._

_"What is your name my dear?" the older man who had let her into the room asked._

_"Her name is Marion Rebecca Bishop." The green man spoke up as he slipped off the black gloves he was wearing. "She's twelve years old, and has been showing signs of her abilities for two years now, but her adoptive parents insist she hide her abilities to fit in with everyone else. That's caused quite a number of incidents hasn't it?" he asked and Marion nodded. "She also used one of her sensory abilities to listen at the door, meaning she won't be able to talk for another… Five minutes?" he asked making her nod again._

_"You sure she's twelve? Girl's hardly bigger than a mouse." The red man scoffed making her smile. "You like that kid? The name's Hellboy, but you can call me Red." She held out her hand politely, and he laughed before giving her a shake so hard it knocked her on the ground. "Whoops, sorry squirt." His tail wrapped around her lifting her up._

_"Two years of hiding your abilities." The older man sighed as he looked at her. "That must be so hard on a young lady like yourself."_

_"It is." Marion looked at Abe who spoke her thought to the Professor._

_"So how did she find us? Is she like a supernatural metal detector or something?" the grumpy man asked._

_"I picked up on her abilities and I led her here." Abe told them._

_"Come on fish stick, we're supposed to be here for the painting." He sighed._

_"The painting is empty." Marion said suddenly and everyone looked at her._

_"What does she mean, empty?"_

_"She means there is nothing inside the painting." Abe replied._

_"My class is going to be looking for me." She told them softly._

_"Ah, yes, we had better get you back to class." The Professor nodded. "I'll take her, say good bye gentlemen."_

_"Hey pops, ya sure we should let her go back to the humans who're makin' her hide?" H.B. asked._

_"No I'm not." He replied. "But we'll see if we can soon remedy that."_

_"It was nice to meet you." Marion looked at Hellboy who grinned._

_"Good ta meet you too Mouse."_

_When Marion went home she was surprised to see the Professor and the grumpy man from earlier there talking to her parents. "Mary, sweetie, these men, they work for a school." Her mom said making Marion frown. "No they don't." she replied. "They work for the government."_

_"Well I-" her mom looked from the men to her daughter._

_"It's quite alright Mrs. Bishop," the Professor said. "Agent Manning and I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter at the museum this afternoon. She is a very talented young lady."_

_"How's Hellboy?" she asked and the Professor chuckled._

_"Interested to know if you'll be joining us." He replied making Marion look at her parents._

_"Can I? Please?" she asked hopefully._

_"Mary, I don't think you understand, these people, they want to take you from us." Her dad frowned._

_"I know." She replied._

_"You know?" her mom asked and her dad's frown deepened._

_"You've been doing it again, haven't you?" he asked angrily._

_"I- I didn't mean to-"_

_"Mr. Bishop, where we're going to take her, there will be no raised voices for using her abilities. There will be no punishment for a slip of the mind or control. Marion will be encouraged to learn to control herself, she'll learn to use her abilities to her advantage." The Professor told him._

_"And when something happens, when you find out what that kid is capable of, you'll come crying for us to take her back, you'll be putting a little weapon in the home with our kids." He shook his head._

_"I can assure you, we would never turn our backs on her like that." The Professor told dad who sighed, before looking at his wife._

_"What do you think?" he asked her._

_"I don't know what to think." She replied._

_"Frankly," the Professor stated. "I don't think this is the decision for either of you to make." Everyone looked at Marion who smiled at him brightly._

_"I want to go with them." She told her parents._

_"What about when people ask where she went? What do we do then?"_

_"Tell them I went to a new school, a special school." She offered with a pleading look._

_"You really think you belong with them?" he asked and she nodded quickly. "I guess you've made your choice then." He looked down at her seriously. "But if you keep learning, keep usin' that power... You can go with them, but you can't come back here." He told her seriously. She looked from him to Professor Broom. He held his hand out to her and she slipped her hand into his._

* * *

"Marion," Mouse opened her eyes and looked around. They were still in the truck.

"Hm?" she looked at Abe and then smiled at him. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid so." he chuckled and she sighed as she slipped her hands into his outstretched hands, He helped pull her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her as they walked together. Mouse smiled wrapping her arm around his waist until they got to her door. He walked in with her, looking around her purple and teal room as she set down her basket on the table.

"Is H.B. Okay?" she asked.

"He'll survive." Abe replied. "I have to go look at his arm in a moment."

"Do you want me to come with?" she asked.

"You should get some rest. You've had a tiring night." He walked over to her and ran his thumb over a cut she had gotten on her forehead. "This won't scar, but you should be sure to clean it."

"Hey, you know I don't care about scars." She smiled.

"**_Hey Blue, you comin' or what!?_**" they heard Hellboy shout from down the hall.

"I'd better go." Abe looked at Mouse who nodded, leaning into Abe's touch.

"Good night Abe." She smiled at him.

"Good night Marion," he replied as he walked to the door and then paused. "And- Happy Halloween." He looked over his shoulder at her making her laugh lightly before he left.

* * *

_**Okay so you got to learn a little more about Mouse and you got to see that she and Abe are pretty close, good right? Well I hope y'all enjoyed it, cause that's all ya get for tonight! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey y'all, sorry about the mix up with the chapters last night, I had an oopsie moment and uploaded the same file as the new chapter. Whoops! I got it all sorted though. I know that I'm moving through the movie pretty quickly, but don't worry, there will be more than just the movie in this story. It's going to go through this movie, the time in between the two movies, the sequel and maybe some time after the sequel. Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Mouse.** **She's enough work as it is. **_

* * *

Mouse was in the gym early, running on a treadmill, doing her usual morning exercise when Abe walked into the gym. "Morning." She greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning." He looked less than happy making her slow to a stop, turning the treadmill off.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it Red?"

"No, no, he's fine." He shook his head. "It's Liz."

"She had another incident?" she asked and he nodded. "Is… Is everyone okay?"

"They're shaken up, but they're alive." He told her and she nodded.

"Well where is she, is she coming back?"

"Agent Myers has requested to try to talk to her." He replied.

"The boy scout?" she scoffed lightly. "Liz'll burn him alive. Maybe even literally." She rolled her eyes as she picked up her towel and wiped her forehead off.

"Now you're starting to sound like him." Abe pointed out.

"Great." She sighed.

"Hey you two," they looked over at Red who was staring at them for a moment. "Better get ready. We've gotta go into the sewer and kill those eggs."

"Lovely." Mouse rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on kid, you know it'll be fun." He grinned and she chuckled lightly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you guys in a bit." She told them before walking to her room. When Mouse got out of the shower she paused, before tilting her head towards the door to her room. "Since you're standing out there, will you hand me the clothes on the bed?" she called. A moment later she opened the door, her towel wrapped firmly around herself as Abe held out the clothes. "What are you doing here Abe?" she asked with a small smile.

"The young man from last night,"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"He's posting information about you on the internet." He told her making her frown. She shut the door and got dressed quickly before she followed Abe to the library. She sat down and opened his previous window before letting out a bitter laugh.

"Red Reiding Hood Vs. the Wolf: AKA the Date That Never Was" she read aloud before looking at Abe.

"He doesn't use your name, but he describes you pretty accurately." He told her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"All you'll feel from me is regret for ever talking to that guy." She told him and he looked down at her.

"Don't be upset, you never could have known."

"You know when I felt you waiting in my room, I didn't think this was quite where things were going." She told him. She looked up at Abe as his skin flushed, his hand still on her shoulder he knew exactly what she was saying, but he didn't reply, he didn't need to.

Mouse was about twenty two, ten years after she had first met him, when their relationship had become more than just friends, or mentor and mentee. Neither could say exactly what it was that changed, but the feeling they felt around each other were different. Neither mentioned the different feeling they picked up from each other, but they both acknowledged them in their own, unspoken way, making the two an even closer team both on and off the field.

They got into the garbage truck and were taken to the subway line from the night before. Mouse sighed, cracking her back and then her neck before rolling her shoulders. "Remind me when this is over to get a massage." She muttered as she stood up and stretched. The truck stopped suddenly knocking Mouse onto the floor.

"You alright kid?" Red asked as he helped her up.

"It's just going to be one of those days." She sighed as she got up. The door opened and she looked at Clay who looked at her as she was standing up.

"Oh boy. It's going to be one of those days." He sighed and she nodded. She slipped her jacket on and started to bunch her hair up trying to control it in a bun while she, Abe, Myers, Red, Clay and Quarry walked into the entrance they had found out about.

"Eugh." Mouse looked around at the water dripping off of the walls and ceiling. "Why would anything want to start a family down here?"

"The eggs are sensitive to heat and light. They need to be kept somewhere humid and cool ." Abe explained.

"Well, it's humid alright." She scoffed as she tried to tie her hair band into her hair, only to have the elastic band snap, cracking against her wrist. "Shit." She muttered before slipping it into her pocket.

"The subway lines, they all converge right around here." Quarry was telling them as he looked from his map to the area around them. A drop of water landed on Mouse's head making her look up darkly, before another drop landed right between her eyes. She looked forward and wiped her face off as they moved forward. Abe offered his hand to Mouse, she slipped her hand into his and stepped over a fallen column, then let go of his hand. The two tried to remain professional when they were in the field, as to not endanger anyone, but they stuck close, keeping an eye out for each other.

"Do you feel that?" Abe asked Mouse softly.

"The feeling of gross old water from the thirties falling on me? Yeah, I felt it." She nodded.

"No," he held her hand up like how he held his out to absorb energy. "That." She shut her eyes and concentrated for a moment, before she felt what felt like a surge of energy through her hand.

"A pulse." She gasped and everyone looked at her.

"Very good Marion." He nodded, before pointing to the brick wall. "There." He looked at Hellboy. "There's a cistern on the other side. Most of the eggs are there." He informed everyone.

"So how do we get in?" Mouse asked as she walked forward and ran her hand over the wall.

"I'm thinkin'." H.B. replied as he blew a stream of smoke from his lips.

"There's no way in." one of the agents behind them stated. "We should go back and request a special permit. Type two-"

"Jeeze-" Mouse jumped back as Red swung his right hand back and slammed it into the wall, effectively denting it. "Warn me huh?" she asked as she walked closer to Abe. A few moments later the brick wall was knocked down, giving them a doorway.

"Ladies first." Red looked at Mouse who rolled her eyes and walked forward into the damp, dark room. There was a round metal manhole cover on the ground which Mouse walked over before looking at the other agents who walked into the room. Clay stepped off of the manhole cover towards where Mouse was standing as Red leaned over and picked it up. When he did dozens of cockroaches scattered out of the manhole making Mouse squeal and jump away from them.

"Oh god, I hate this job!" she yelped.

"We lead a charmed life." Abe stated dryly as the cockroaches scattered.

"Here ya go Doc, this should cover your tailfin." Red handed him the reliquary. "On loan from the Vatican; a bone from Saint Dionysius- Looks like a pinky."

"Remind me why I keep doing this." Abe sighed.

"Hundred year eggs and the safety of humanity?" Mouse offered.

"Mmm." Abe replied simply as he tied the reliquary to his wrist.

"There's always the promise of impressing Mouse." Red offered, before "nudging" Mouse, nearly knocking her over. Mouse rolled her eyes and took the glow sticks from Red and cracked them against his arm before dropping them into the water. "Hey Clay, did you hear that?" Red asked suddenly making Clay look up, and then nod quickly.

"Yeah, we should uh, go check out over there." Clay nodded to the direction, Hellboy walked along, herding the agents away from Mouse and Abe making her roll her eyes again.

"He's so discreet." Mouse smiled lightly as she reached out and helped unbuckle his breathing apparatus. His gills moved in the air slightly and she smiled as she set it down. "I'll be waiting up here to destroy the eggs." She reminded him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"I'll improvise." She shrugged and he chuckled.

"Now you really sound like him." He nodded to the door making her smile.

"Be careful huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"You shouldn't worry." He told her and she smiled.

"I know, but, be careful." She looked him in the eye.

"I will." He promised before turning to the water. He jumped inside and she nodded before pulling more of the glow sticks from her backpack. She cracked them against her knee and started to scatter them around on the ground around the room.

Mouse looked up when she heard a sound and then running in the other room. "Red's on the move!" Clay shouted. "I'll cover him!"

"Hey Red, you need me?" she asked into her microphone.

"Naw Topo, I got it." Red replied. "You keep an eye out for Brother Blue."

"Got it." She replied before looking down at the water. She knelt down and put her hand to the water, things seemed to be okay so she stood up again and shook her hand off. She was about to turn away when she felt something under her feet. Something was wrong. She knelt down and put her hand on the water again, before drawing it back quickly. There was something wrong. She lifted her mic to her mouth. "Hey Red, something's up." She spoke to them. "Red?" she called before looking back at the water. Rapid bubbles were coming out, making her extremely nervous. Her locater started to flash blue quickly making her look around, and then swear. "Forget this." She muttered before pulling the buckle on her boots. She pulled out her straight razor she kept in her boot and put it between her teeth before she kicked off her boots and took a step back from the water before she ran forward; taking a deep breath she jumped into the water.

For a moment Mouse was only aware of the cold stagnate water, before she opened her eyes. Albeit her sight was blurry, but being closer to Abe's element she was able to feel him better. Closing her eyes for a moment she reached out to him with her mind, and then opened her eyes when she felt him. Swimming forward she remembered the time Abe spent teaching her how to free dive. Of course she had never free dived in street clothes, and without fins, but for her teammates, she would try anything.

When she got to a wall she moved around it before quickly swimming back, holding a bar to stay in place as one of the hell hounds swam by. She reached out to Abe again, trying to reassure him, before she looked behind the corner. It looked like the coast was clear so she swam around the corner, passing by a gap, when something reached out and touched her. She looked around quickly, holding her straight razor out before she realized there was a dark blue liquid seeping in the water around them. She swam forward as Abe came out from the shadows and pulled her into the tight gap. She pointed up and he pushed her behind him for a moment as the two dark shadows passed.

Mouse was becoming aware of the fact that she was running out of oxygen. Abe must have read her thoughts, his hand was still on her arm when he looked back at her quickly. He pulled her close to him and pressed his thumb to her forehead before pulling her face in, pressing his lips to hers. Oxygen rushed from his lips to hers, before he pulled away quickly. She put her hand on his chest, above the deep gashes, and then took his webbed hand and pulled him along, swimming through the cool water with him to the manhole.

They both crawled out, Mouse not bothering to mention that she had seen the dark shapes following them, she pulled him behind one of the pillars before hitting her distress button on her locater. "Are you alright?" she cupped his face. "Tell me what to do."

"Get somewhere safe." He ordered her and she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you." She insisted.

"Please, Marion, get somewhere-" she put her hand over his mouth when she heard a grunt, looking around the wall her eyes widened when she saw the creatures getting out of the water. She pressed herself against the wall next to him, holding his hand tightly before she heard one of them coming towards them. It moved around the pillar, Abe held his arm out in front of Mouse, trying to shield her from the hell hound's sight when she stood up. "Marion-"

"I'd cover my ears if I were you." She told him without breaking eye contact with Sammael. She took a deep breath, focusing all of her energy before she let out the loudest, most high pitched scream Abe had ever heard. Apparently both Sammaels were sensitive to the noise because the one she had been staring down started o back off, clawing at its own ears. The other one let out a growl before running down the hallway away from them, while the one in front of them continued to squirm, trying to back away, it bumped into an old metal door that was loose on its hinges, it started to creak, before falling down on the hell hound, crushing most of its body under the weight of the door.

A moment later Red came running in, seeing Sammael trying to get up, he grabbed the manhole cover and picked it up, over his head before swinging it down, into Sammy's head. Marion stopped screaming and turned to Abe and dropped to her knees in front of him. She took off her button down shirt, leaving her only in her black tank top and pressed it to his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding, her hands were shaking as she tried to put pressure on the wound, before Abe's hand touched hers. She felt a tear roll down her face as she tried not to look at him, before reluctantly meeting his eye.

"Please-" she whispered looking into his eyes as she kept her hands on the shirt, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please be okay."

* * *

**_Hope you liked the chapter! _**

**_Please don't forget to review!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, sorry it took me a little long to update, I just got home from San Diego Comic Con, and wow am I tired. But, I knew I owed you guys a chapter, so here it is, chapter 5! Hope you like it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy. If I did, I'd have been able to get into preview night as well as the rest of the Con.** _

* * *

About an hour after the medical response had taken Clay, Abe, and the body of the leather clad creature that Red had chased and found next to Clay, the room Abe had been in was emptied of water. The FBI had closed off part of the subway, claiming a water line had broken, making it easier to get more agents down there to destroy the eggs. Mouse had been left behind to help locate the eggs, and after the room had been drained, she and two other agents had dropped into the room.

Aside from the water on the walls, dripping from the ceiling, and the inch of water still left over on the floor, the room looked exactly as it had looked all the years before when it had been deserted. Mouse could hear an echo of an alarm sounding and the workers scrambling, trying to figure out what was wrong before they were ordered to leave the room and get to safety.

"Jesus." Agent Gould muttered as he looked around the room. Mouse stepped over a magazine from 1943 that had been floating around, and found herself staring at an old waterlogged black and white family picture in a picture frame. "I don't get how Fish-stick does it."

"Get out." Mouse turned around and stared at Agent Gould sharply.

"What?" he asked with a small chuckle. "You can't be serious." He frowned seeing the look on her face. "Mouse are you-"

"Get. Out." She snarled and he huffed in response before going to the ladder and climbing out.

"You didn't have to do that Mouse." Agent James mentioned and she shrugged.

"He didn't have to insult my friend." She replied simply making Agent James nod. She moved around a tiled pillar and put her hand on a machine as she stepped over a small grate on the floor that was still full of water.

As she touched the machine she could see Abe swimming by, his reliquary getting caught on the lever. She moved her hand to the lever, shutting her eyes, and could feel things, rather than seeing them happen. She felt Abe's feelings as the reliquary fell, rolling out of reach. She dropped to her knees and grabbed the grate before pulling it, one corner of it moved, and with the help of Agent James they were both able to pull it open. He shined a flashlight into the water, an she stuck her hand into it, shutting her eyes before her fingers brushed against the small glass container holding to bone of Saint Dionysius.

Mouse took off the silver cross necklace she usually wore and strung the bone onto the chain before slipping it back on and clasping it. "You feel anything?" Agent James asked and she shut her eyes, he grew silent before she felt it, a pulse, almost like a heartbeat. And then another. She followed the pulses before getting to a dark corner between two machines where a good thousand of little orange Sammael eggs were. "Agent James!" she called him over, her voice echoing off of the walls of the tiled room.

"We think the best thing right now would be to burn-" Mouse didn't listen to the end of the sentence, rather she just started stomping on the eggs.

"Mouse- as effective as that may seem, we have no way of knowing if it's helping-"

"Oh it's helping." she replied.

"Mouse," he insisted, "You keep that up, and you'll have to spend the night in quarantine." Mouse stopped instantly and he nodded.

"Burn 'em?" she asked and he nodded before a few more agents came down with large, what looked like flame throwers on their backs. She walked around the control room of a previous life while they burned the eggs, before inspecting the area for more. When she was satisfied there were none left she let them take her home.

When Mouse got home she went straight to her room and took her slimy, damp clothes off, before getting into the shower. Even after scrubbing her body until it was bright red she couldn't get the cold feeling she had gotten down there to go away. She shivered as she stood under her shower nozzle, spraying hot water down on her, before she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. After getting dressed she started to work on brushing her impossibly curly hair before sighing darkly. There was no way she could get the back, and there was only one person she knew who could fix it.

Mouse walked to the room she knew Liz was staying in since returning to the bureau- the same room Liz had returned to every other time she quit the bureau. She knocked on the door and a moment later Liz opened the door before sighing seeing it was Mouse. The two girls were quiet for awhile while Liz helped Mouse with her hair issue. It wasn't like how it had been before, when the two could talk about any and everything. So much had been left unsaid the last time Liz left, and now it was just awkward. "Wanna get out of here?" Mouse asked and Liz nodded before following her friend.

After grabbing a pair of clothes out of the large laundry room and changing into Agent Myers, Mouse shoved her own clothes into a backpack and the two girls walked to the front. After taking one of the bureau cars the girls found themselves at a McDonalds. Mouse turned back into herself before going into the bathroom and changing into her own clothes while Liz ordered and got themselves a table.

"I heard about Abe." Liz muttered and Mouse nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Liz put her hand over Mouse's and she smiled lightly. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, no." she replied.

"He would want to see you." Liz told her and she shook her head.

"Why would he want to see me? I'm the one who got him hurt in the first place." She muttered.

"Mouse, how could you have- You weren't even there-"

"Exactly!" Mouse nodded before their number was called. The girls got up and grabbed the bags of food before walking outside to a small park where some kids were playing basketball.

"You can't honestly think it's your fault Abe got hurt. He knew the risks of going down there."

"But if I could have gone with him-"

"If you'd have gone with him, you'd probably have been killed." Liz told her sharply as they both took their food from the bags.

"You know Myers has a thing for you." Mouse mentioned, changing the subject. She took a sip of her coke and then took a bite of her Big Mac.

"He told you that?" Liz asked.

"Didn't need to." She held her hand up.

"You've been practicing." Liz mentioned and Mouse smiled.

"Abe's been helping me." Mouse told her before clearing her throat. "I forgot to ask, how was your ride back in?"

"It was okay. Agent Myers asked me to go to coffee with him tonight."

"You gonna go?"

"Why not?"

"I've got a _very _big why not. A very big, very red, and very _jealous_ why not."

"Red's going to have to learn to trust people if he wants them in his life." Liz shook her head and Mouse sighed.

"Try bringing that up to him." She muttered.

"You should come with us." Liz mentioned.

"Maybe next time." Mouse shook her head.

When they got back to the bureau they went their separate ways, Liz to her room, Mouse to the library. Abe's stands were set up with the books he had been reading last. She sighed seeing the empty tank and ran her hand over it. "Have you gone to see him yet?" Mouse's hand snapped back as she spun around, startled by the professor who was looking down at her knowingly.

"No, I- I couldn't see him like that." She shook her head. "I'm not strong enough."

"My dear, there are many things you aren't, but strong isn't one of them. When Abe was in trouble you dove into demon infested waters to bring him to safety." He walked downstairs as he spoke before stopping in front of her.

"And yet I can't see him in the hospital." She muttered. "What does that say about me?"

"That you know what you are and aren't capable of. Though, I think if you look within yourself you'll find you are more than capable of going to see Abe when he has awakened." He patted her hair lightly before turning. "In the mean time, I was just coming here to get my tape recorder. I am going to perform the analysis of Kroenen if you would like to come along."

Mouse followed him upstairs and to one of the laboratories where the body of the usually leather clad creature lay naked under a sheet of plastic. Mouse put on a pair of plastic gloves as Professor Broom set down his cane. He slipped on his own gloves before picking up the tape recorder. Mouse picked up a legal pad and a pen and nodded to him before he hit the record button.

"Subject: Karl Ruprect Kroenen, born in Munich in 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion," he lifted the side of the plastic up allowing Mouse to see the arm of Kroenen, the skin had been cut and sewn together, it looked like it was browning and leathering, like the way pages in books yellowed with age, so did the skin on the creature before her. "Commonly known as surgical addiction."

"Like body dysmorphic disorder?" Mouse asked as she stepped closer.

"Similar." He replied shortly as he moved to the head of Kroenen. "Both eyelids surgically removed, alone with his upper and lower lip." He flipped the plastic off of the body making Mouse wince.

"That must have made speech impossible." She mentioned and he nodded as he moved to the chest.

"The blood in his veins dried up decades ago, only dust remains." He pulled a clicking peg out of the chest of Kroenen, and held it up.

"What is that?" Mouse asked stepping closer.

"It's what keeps him going." He replied as he looked down at the young woman he had helped raise. "Like winding a clock."

"What life force kept something like that alive?" Mouse looked down at Kroenen with a shake of her head.

"That is a very good question my dear. A very good question indeed."

About an hour after finishing the analysis of Kroenen, the professor said he had something to work on, and not wanting to be left alone with the disturbing body, Mouse went to find something to do. She finally gave up, bored and decided to have some dinner. After going to the cafeteria she prepared herself a plate and ate, reading a book she had picked up in the library beforehand. She was about halfway through before a siren went off making her look at the ceiling.

"Is this something I can help with?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Red's just escaped again."

"Whose turn is it to tell the Professor?" someone asked before they both looked at Mouse.

"Fine." She heaved a sigh and got up before walking back to the library. "Professor," she called to him. "It's Red, he's-"

"Gone out again?"

"Jeeze-" Mouse jumped, before holding her heart. "You're gonna end up killing me the way you do that." She looked at him and he shook his head before walking to H.B.'s room where three agents were combing the place. Mouse sat on the bed in the back of a pickup truck, and picked up one of the cats. It purred as she scratched it behind the ears.

"Sir, he left his locator. Should we send out some scouts?" One of the agents mentioned to Professor Broom.

"Enough enough enough." The professor waved his cane as he shook his head, turning his back on the huge hole H.B. had punched in his wall to escape. "He'll never change." He sighed. "A child." He walked away. "Always a child." Mouse stood up and handed the cat, a skinny black cat to an agent as she walked out, after Professor Broom.

"Perhaps letting Liz go out with Agent Myers wasn't the best idea." Mouse offered. "You know that's where he is."

"I know." He looked at the young lady next to him. "But if Liz was to have feelings for this young man and not Hellboy-"

"She doesn't."

"But if she were to," he continued. "Don't you think keeping her here to keep Hellboy happy would be for the entirely wrong reasons."

"I understand what you mean." Mouse nodded. "But she's not into Myers!"

"Don't you think that's up to her to decide?" he asked and she sighed but nodded. "It would be like us making you go visit Abe even though you don't wish to see him, because we all know it would make Abe feel better."

"I never said I didn't want to see him!" she protested. "I- I'm just… Scared." She admitted softly.

"As is Liz." Professor Broom told her making her look down. "And most young ladies when what they want is right in front of them. Or so I'm told having never been a young lady myself." He joked making Mouse giggle lightly.

"Don't be upset at Red?" she looked up at him. "He's scared too." She explained. "He's scared of how she makes him feel."

"I understand." Professor Broom nodded. "Now why don't you get some sleep, you've had a long day. Hellboy will come back, he always does."

"Good idea." She agreed. "Good night Professor." She gave him a hug and he chuckled as he held her for a moment.

"Good night Mouse." He replied before she walked off towards her room. Little did she know, that was the last conversation she would ever have with the professor.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Please don't forget to review!** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey y'all, short chapter, I know, but like I said, we are nearing the end of the movie. Don't worry though, the story will continue past the end of the movie, I promise! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. Just Mouse.** _

* * *

Mouse had only been asleep for a little while when she suddenly jolted out of sleep. She sat up straight in her bed, breathing heavily before looking around. She pulled her blankets back, unsure as to what was making her heart beat so quickly, but she knew only that she needed to follow it. Mouse grabbed her kimono robe on the way to the door, throwing it on over her pale blue shorts and her white tank top before she walked out of her room and down the hall. Mouse found herself passing the hospital room on her way. Manning had already managed to get the glass wall replaced since Red's little outburst, and through it she could see Abe sleeping in the glass cylinder.

She continued past the hospital room before finding herself at the library. She opened the doors and walked in, jazz was playing somewhere in the distance, everything was quiet, and yet, everything felt _wrong_. Mouse shut her eyes and took a deep breath before she could hear voices echoing around in her head.

"If _only you had destroyed him 60 years ago._" A deep, thickly accented voice spoke in a whisper. "_None of this would have come to pass… But then, how could you have known? Your god chooses to remain silent. Mine lives within me…. It will be quick._"

Mouse was startled by a sound down the hall, breaking her concentration. Wishing her abilities were as strong as Abe's she moved further into the library, towards the Professor's desk.

"Oh god." She breathed before running to a wall. She hit the emergency button before she ran to the Professor's body. She knelt on the ground next to him and checked his pulse before turning him over so she could listen to his heart. Sirens were going off, but she didn't notice as she tried CPR. "He's breathing, he's breathing!" she called to one of the first people in the room.

"He's not breathing Mouse." Someone replied. "You're breathing for both of you."

"No- No, he's- he's breathing!" she insisted.

"Someone get her out of here." Another agent ordered. Someone grabbed Mouse around the middle and pulled her up, making her thrash.

"No!" she shrieked. "No, stop!" she slipped out of the person's arms, slipping in a pool of water next to the professor. She fell down, smacking her elbow against a table, splitting it open.

"Let's go Mouse." Someone said softly as she sat there on the ground, tears rolling down her face. She let him take her to a medical room where Nurse Gloria and a doctor wrapped her elbow.

She listened to them tell her how to clean it and she let them try to take her back to her room, but paused when she saw Abe in his tank, floating, but looking around, awake. She pulled away from Nurse Gloria and tried to open the door before looking at Nurse Gloria. "Mouse, you heard Dr. Hurt." She sighed.

"Look- I need to tell him-" Nurse Gloria looked unsettled and uncertain at the idea. "Please." Mouse pleaded. Nurse Gloria sighed and then stepped forward and punched in a code, the door unlocked and Mouse opened the door before running to the tank.

"Marion, are you alright?" Abe asked concern evident in his voice.

"It's the Professor Abe," she told him, pressing her hands against the glass. He put his hands against the glass and shut his eyes.

"Oh Marion." He sighed, before looking at her elbow. "You've had it looked at." He breathed.

"I wish it had been you." She looked him over, looking at the apparatus on Abe's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak." He admitted. "Nurse Gloria let you in?"

"She didn't want to." Mouse replied.

"How is Red taking it?"

"No one knows where he is. He took off earlier." She replied.

"How did it happen?" Abe asked making Mouse look down with a frown.

"I'll be right back." She turned away.

"Marion-" she looked over her shoulder at Abe. "Please- Be careful."

"I always am." She replied before leaving the room. She ran upstairs and went to the room she and the Professor had done the analysis of Kroenen, stopping when she realized it was empty. "Son of a Bitch!" she shouted in realization.

She walked to the metal bed Kroenen's body had been on and ran her hand over it. She could see him sitting up and getting off of the bed, before walking over to the table they had left his things. She sighed before moving over to the table, she put her hand on it and could see him dressing, putting his wind up apparatus in and winding it, before feeling his-

"His pockets." She whispered.

She ran back to the library and paused seeing Red there cradling his father's body, holding him. She looked at everyone who stood around him and then stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. He touched her hand with his normal hand and then looked at her.

"Who-"

"Kroenen." She replied.

"Not so fast, Kroenen was dead." Manning spoke up.

"No he wasn't." she replied. "He was just shut down."

"What does that even mean?" Manning asked. "Is that some sort of code you freaks-"

"Don't call her that!" Red shouted as he jumped to his feet. Manning stumbled back a few steps before Red looked at Mouse. "Go ahead."

"The Professor, he explained it to me, Kroenen, he has this wind up thing that kept him going in his chest, where his heart used to be." She gestured on herself before looking down and realizing she was just in her sleeping clothes and robe. She hastily closed the robe when she realized she was getting a few looks from the male agents. She tied it tightly and then cleared her throat. "He wasn't human- not anymore." She told them. "But he worked for Rasputin." She looked at the book and then moved the marker they had used when taking pictures. "If we want to find Rasputin, we need to find his mausoleum."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Manning demanded.

"We don't need to." Mouse looked at him. "Professor Broom did it for us." She held the book out to Manning. "Sebastian Plackba- number sixteen."

"Where is that?" he asked as he looked at the book.

"Moscow." She replied making him look at her.

"So we go to Moscow." Red said decidedly.

"Red- We need to move him." One of the medics told H.B. who looked at them and then lifted his father onto the stretcher they had brought in. "We're sorry for your loss." He said to Hellboy softly.

When Mouse got back to the medical room she noticed a post-it note with a code written on it. She took the note and punched it in, the door unlocked and she stepped into the room. "What happened?" Abe asked as she walked in.

"Someone wants us in Russia Abe." She told him softly, before explaining everything that had happened.

* * *

Three days later Mouse ran into the medical room in the morning. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she clipped a necklace behind her neck.

"Stronger." He replied. "Are you going to the funeral?"

"I wish you could come." She nodded.

"You look lovely." He told her and she smiled softly.

"I promise, the moment you're feeling well enough, I'll take you to see him." She told him.

"I look forward to it." He told her and she smiled softly before the door opened.

"Agent… Mouse." Agent Myers stuck his head into the room. "We're about to leave."

"I'll be right there." She promised him. He nodded and left and she looked back to Abe. "I'll come visit you when we get back." She told him and he nodded before she turned to go, paused, turned back and pressed her lips to the tank. Her lipstick left a clear impression of her lips, lingering there, allowing Abe to look at it, to think about what that meant.

Mouse was about to get into the car when she remembered something. "I'll be right back." She promised making Agent Myers groan.

"Mouse, we don't have time for this-"

"Two seconds!" she insisted as she went to where Hellboy was standing. He wasn't officially going to the funeral, lest he run the risk of being seen, but Mouse knew he'd be there. He hadn't spoken much in the past few days, and when he did speak, it seemed like it was only to her. "Red, I had the guys clear this earlier this morning," she pulled a small plastic bag from her purse. She dumped the contents into her hand and took his hand in both of hers. "I know he would have wanted you to have it." She told him softly. His hand tightened around the object he held in his hand before he met her eye. He gave her the slightest of nods and she nodded before she stood on her tip toes and pulled him down so she should kiss his cheek, then she ran into the car Myers was waiting in and allowed him to take her to the chapel.

* * *

**_As always, I hope you liked the chapter, and please don't forget to review!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey y'all. sorry it's been awhile, I've been working on some other stories on my other account, and I guess I neglected this account for a little while, for which I apologize. **_

**_Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any of the characters you recognize. Just Mouse._ **

* * *

"Agent Bishop," someone called out to her and she turned around and frowned seeing Agent Manning.

"Agent Manning." She nodded to him. "How can I help you?"

"We're going to be going to Russia." He told her and she nodded. "The board has agreed to it, they asked me to put together a team, that _I _will be leading." He emphasized.

"I understand sir." She nodded.

"I hope you do, because if any of you freaks get out of line-"

"I assure you sir, we will not be out of line." She replied crossing her arms.

"Well…" he paused. "Good. I'm going to go talk to Hellboy." He nodded before walking away. Mouse rolled her eyes and walked towards the medical room Abe was staying in.

"Sorry," she said to him as she set down the music stand she had been holding. "I got held up."

"Is everything alright?" Abe asked as he watched her adjusting the music stand.

"It's fine, just Manning informing me that when we go to Russia, if any of us _freaks_ get out of line-"

"You're going to Russia?" Abe asked and she looked up at him.

"Of course." She replied with a small frown. "What did you think I was going to wait here and let Liz and Red take care of everything?"

"No, I suppose not." He replied. "I just didn't realize you were leaving so soon."

"Well, we want to get it all taken care of as soon as possible. The sooner that jerk is gone, the sooner I can come home." She smiled.

* * *

_The first few years at the BPRD Mouse spent learning. The Professor would teach her all sorts of things when he was there, when he wasn't, she had a tutor. It was like that through high school. Sometimes Mouse wished she had gone to a normal school, been with normal students, and taken normal classes. Instead, she was running down the halls from Mrs. Greyson. _

_Mrs. Greyson had become her high school tutor, a former agent of the BPRD, she was not the type of woman who rattled easily, though her presence alone easily rattled many other Agents. Mouse had run down the hall, to the library and opened the door quietly. She slipped in and silently shut the door behind her before she started sneaking through the room. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Mouse jumped and spun around, holding her hand over her heart. _

"_Shh." She held a finger to her lips as she looked at Abe Sapien. Over the years she had listened to Abe tell her about missions he and Hellboy had been on, he told her about different lores and different creatures, but as Mouse grew into her teenage years she had become a rare visitor to the library. "Mrs. Manning will hear you." She told him as she moved towards some of the bookshelves, looking around. "Did you guys redecorate?" she asked. _

"_Mrs. Manning? Surely you don't mean Mrs. Greyson?" Abe asked and she smiled as she moved over to the music stands, looking at the fronts of them. _

"_God you're still doing this?" she smiled before turning the pages for him. "I remember turning pages for you was my favorite thing when I was a kid." She looked at Abe with a smile. "I have a theory, Mrs. Greyson is just Manning, dressed in drag and wearing a wig." She told the Icthyo sapien before she turned around quickly. "Crap." She muttered, using Hellboy's favorite word. "Please, Abe, I can't handle Latin today, please don't tell her I'm here." She pleaded, looking at him. _

"_Marion it's not a good idea to neglect your studies-" _

"_Please, Abe, I promise, I'll do anything you ask, I'll keep turning pages, or reorganize the entire library, or anything." She laced her fingers together, pleading, before she looked at the door again. Abe watched as the girl transformed quickly, from herself to the image of Liz Sherman, the young woman who was a few years older than Marion who had finished her schooling and was currently on a mission- not that Mrs. Greyson knew that. _

"_You, um," she snapped her fingers. "Sherman, have you seen Bishop in here?" _

"_No ma'am." "Liz" shook her head looking concerned. "Is she in trouble?" _

"_That little brat never showed up to the second half of her Latin class." _

"_Well you have to admit, four hours of Latin is a little rough." "Liz" nodded, before pausing. "Or so I've heard…" _

"_What about you?" Mrs. Greyson looked at Abe who looked at her innocently. _

"_Marion doesn't spend time in the library anymore. To find her in here would be truly remarkable." Abe told her, making "Liz" turn around and look at Abe curiously. _

"_Well, if you see her, you'll let me know." _

"_If I see her." Abe nodded, looking at "Liz" who was starting to shake slightly. Mrs. Greyson left the library, making "Liz" shift back into Mouse. _

"_Jeeze Abe," she said as she steadied herself on a side table. "If you wanted me to hang out in here-" _

"_Marion, are you-"_

"_All ya had to do was ask-" Mouse's eyes rolled back in her head before she collapsed. _

_When Mouse woke up her head was resting on something wet. "What happened?" she mumbled. _

"_You haven't been practicing, that's what happened." Abe informed her. "Really Marion, using such a complex ability for so long with no practice. I'm surprised you didn't faint sooner." _

"_Can you imagine Greyson's face if I had?" she chuckled as she started to sit up and then groaned, holding her head. "Nope." She laid her head back down before realizing she was laying on Abe's lap. "How long was I out?" she asked as she looked up at him. _

"_Five minutes." Abe replied with a sigh. "I almost called the doctors." _

"_Why, you're a doctor." She replied with a small wave of her hand. Abe shook his head before he took Mouse's arm and wrapped it around his neck, he slid his arm under her knees and the other he slipped under her back before he easily lifted her up. "Woah-" she held onto him. "I'm sorry I haven't come in here in awhile." She mumbled and he looked down at her. _

"_You are a young woman, I didn't expect you to spend all of your time stuck in here." He replied as he put her down on the couch. "Stay there for a moment." He told her before he left her. She shut her eyes, when she opened them again Abe was standing in front of her holding a bowl of mixed nuts. "It was all I could find quickly." _

"_It's protein." She sat up and took it from him. _

"_I wasn't aware you needed protein when you use your abilities." Abe looked at her curiously. _

"_Well, I just need food really, but foods that are high in protein seem to fuel me up fastest." She explained. _

"_That's interesting." Abe replied and she smiled. _

"_As long as I'm interesting." She replied, resting her head back against the couch. _

"_May I ask what your adversion is against learning Latin?" Abe asked. _

"_Oh, it's not that I'm against it." She shook her head. "I just can't stand spending four hours with Mrs. Manning screaming at me about what a failure I am... In Latin!" she sighed. _

"_Surely she doesn't-" Mouse put her hand over Abe's quickly. He looked at her curiously and she nodded before he put his other hand over hers. _

_He shut his eyes as he saw everything Mouse was allowing him to see, the lectures, the arguments, the frustration, the way Mrs. Greyson treated Mouse like she was actively trying not to learn. Abe could see other things as well- not that he tried to- he could see Mouse talking to the new young intern, He could see the two of them outside together, their lips locked together-_

"_I'm sorry." Abe said quickly, his cheeks a darker shade of blue, his hands in his lap. _

"_Just uh- Don't um… Don't tell Manning, okay?" she asked as she looked at him with an embarrassed blush. "I'd hate for Josh to lose his job over me." _

"_Of course." Abe nodded before he stood up. "Please, feel free to stay here as long as you need." Abe told her and she looked up at him as he started to walk away. _

"_Hey Abe?" she called as he walked away. He paused and looked back at her before she smiled lightly. "Thanks… For everything." _

"_You are very welcome Marion." He replied before he walked upstairs and then got back into his tank. _

_It was nearly two years to the day after that afternoon when Mouse was allowed to go on her first mission. She had since finished her schooling, over the past two years Mrs. Greyson had reluctantly allowed Abe and HB teach Mouse Latin. Along with Latin Abe had started teaching Mouse about different legends and lore, along with some religious beliefs, while H.B. had started teaching her how to defend herself, as well as how to shoot. _

_It was because of all of these that she approached the Professor one night, after they had all come back from a mission, one that had left everyone worn out, bruised, and a little burnt (Thanks to Liz). "Professor, can I talk to you?" Mouse asked softly. _

"_Of course Mouse, come in." the professor looked at her as she stood in the doorway to the library. "What's on your mind?" _

"_I want to go on a mission." She blurted out and he looked at her almost hesitantly. "I know I haven't been through the same training as everyone else, but I have been training. Red and Abe have been helping me, and Liz sometimes too, and I've been learning how to shoot, and I've been learning about different legends and stuff with Abe." She nodded to the tank as she spoke quickly. "And I just- I feel like I'm not living to my potential, I feel like I'm not given the opportunity to." She explained without taking a breath. "I just- I want to get out of here, but that's not the only reason I want to go, I want to help, I have never been given the chance to help, and I feel like I could help." She spoke quickly before looking at the Professor who was looking down at her. _

"_I agree." He told her and she sighed darkly as she stood up. _

"_You see, I knew you were going to say that, and I-" she stopped ranting and looked at him. "Wait… Did you say you agree?" she asked as he smiled before standing up. _

"_I think, with a little more formal training, you'll be quite ready to go on your first mission." He told her and she gasped before throwing her arms around him. _

"_Thank you Professor!" she grinned before pulling back. "What will Manning say?" _

"_Leave Tom to me." The Professor winked. "Now go ahead, go tell Hellboy, I know you're itching to." He patted the side of her face. _

"_Hellboy!" she shouted as she ran out of the library. "Thank you!" she called back to the professor. "RED!" she shouted as she ran down the hall, leaving the Professor watching her go. _

"_You have something to say?" the Professor looked at Abe who was watching the interaction. _

"_Are you sure she's ready?" Abe asked. _

"_I'm not." He shook his head. "But how will we find out if she isn't given the opportunity?" he shrugged. _

"_You aren't worried about sending her out into the field so early?" Abe asked. _

"_It seems to me like you're the one who's concerned old friend." The Professor smiled at Abe who looked slightly embarrassed. "You two have grown close, have you not?" he asked and Abe cleared his throat as he thought about how to answer. _

"_Marion is a very capable young woman, and a friend. I'd hate to see her injured because she rushed to do something she wasn't ready to do." He told the Professor who nodded. _

"_Like you say, she's capable. And she'll have you, Hellboy and Liz to keep an eye on her." He replied. _

"_How will you get Manning to agree to that?" Abe asked after a moment and the Professor smiled. _

"_Like I said, leave Tom to me." He looked at Abe before he walked over to the books and turned the pages for him. _

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! _**

_**Please Review!** _


End file.
